Seigo Saiga
Seigo Siaga is one of the seven playable characters in Siren: Blood Curse. A doctor who owns the Saiga Clinic in 1976, he is involved with the ritual of the Mana religion in Hanuda. As the town is sucked into an alternate dimension, Seigo is one of the only few people to realise what is fully going on and how to end the nightmare. His characterisation is a combination of the roles of Akira Shimura, Shiro Miyata, Jun Kajiro and Kei Makino. Personal Information Birth Date: July 21st 1946 Age: 30 Time Period: '''1976 '''Nationality: Japanese Occupation: Doctor and owner of the Sagai Clinic Allies: Howard Wright (Second Timeline) Sam Monroe (First Timeline) Melissa Gale (First Timeline) Bella Monroe (Second Timeline) Enemies Miyako Kajiro Howard Wright (First Timeline)* Shibito Sol Jackson Amana Kaiko *After transforming into a Shibito Main Weapons Double-barrelled Shotgun Sawn-off Shotgun Homuranagi ' ' Status First Timeline: 'Shibito (Commits suicide with shotgun) '''Second Timeline: '''Dead (Killed by Howard through the Uryen) Biography Born in 1946, Seigo Saiga’s birth name was Seigo Mitamura. His parents, however, were killed in an accident orchestrated by the Saiga family, of whom the head owned the Saiga Hospital, and took him in and raised him as Seigo Saiga. Growing up, he learned of his real family, leading to intolerance at his adopted one. He inherited the clinic after his adopted father’s death, and became romantically involved with Yukie Kobe, a nurse working at the hospital. By the time he was 30 in 1976, the Mana ritual was underway. With the time of the Mana ritual coming up, he felt that he was being spied on by someone to look at his progress in his part of the ritual, suspecting it to be Yukie – this turned out to be correct, and he unfortunately had to find a woman who would have to be sacrificed for the ritual to work. Seeing no other choice, especially when he found out the truth about her, Seigo had decided to use Yukie for the ceremony. On the night of the ritual, Seigo dons a red hood and wields the Homuranagi, using the blade to kill Yukie. He is about to kill Miyako Kajiro as the final part of the sacrifice before Howard Wright, an American student, steps in and pushes him away from Miyako before fleeing. This interrupts the ceremony, causing Kaiko to scream, unleashing the siren, dragging the town in1976 into an alternate dimension while a landslide in the real world consumes Hanuda. Unknown to Seigo, time around Hanuda becomes unstable, allowing people like Howard from 2007 to arrive in the town. First Timeline After the siren, Seigo is first seen shooting at shibito near Miyako by sniping at them with his shotgun. One shibito, Shuji Shimada, runs into a small shed and shuts the door. However, Seigo easily blows the hinges off, resulting in the door falling to the ground. The sergeant takes out his gun and attempts to fire, though he is easily disarmed and defeated. Seigo notices that the shibito are able to regenerate from any damage given, saying that even ''“Death has abandoned you.” Seeing Miyako flee from a shibito right behind her, he states that she won’t get away from him. He follows the girl to the Iraku Valley, where he interacts with Howard. Howard realises that Seigo was the one he attacked in the ritual, though the doctor ignores him and speaks to him in English: “''This girl is cursed, you know. She needs to be sacrificed''.” Miyako tries to attack Seigo with a stick, but he reacts mildly interested in how she attempts to fight Fate. Feeling that it would be worthless for her to help start the ritual again due to her defiance, he tells her that she’s free to try and change destiny, and leaves her in Howard’s hands. In a market, Seigo decides to position himself in a watchtower so that he has an advantage over oncoming shibito. While there, he takes notice of Sam Monroe and a shibito behind him that’s ready to attack. Curious as to why there are so many foreigners, the doctor shoots behind Sam, making the professor aware of the stalking shibito. After incapacitating many shibito, Seigo unites with Sam and the two leave the area. Soon after, Sam finds himself at gunpoint, wondering why the man who had just saved his life is threatening him. Seigo apologises and reveals that he did it only to be sure that he wasn’t saving a shibito by mistake. They proceed to the Saiga Clinic, and while taking shelter in a small office, they talk about their current situation, though Seigo doesn’t mention his involvement with Hanuda’s ritual. Interrupting their conversation is a telephone call. Seigo answers it, and the caller turns out to be Melissa Gale, who Sam talks to after realizing that it’s her. She tells them that she’s inside the hospital, leading to Sam and Seigo teaming up to find and rescue Melissa. After saving her and going out into the open, Sam finds a page from Bella Monroe’s diary that was torn out – it features a church, the one in Iraku Valley. Seigo gives them directions to the church and refuses to come along, citing that he has things to take care of. Sam tells the doctor to not lose hope, optimistically saying that “We’re gonna get through this.” Just as Sam and Melissa leave, Yukie finally approaches Seigo, sadly calling him out as “''Doctor''”, crying for help. Quick to take leave of her sadness, Seigo shoots her down, and then states how he’s “''getting bored of this''”. Placing his shotgun to stand up on the ground, he places the weapon in his mouth and kicks his leg down to pull the trigger; he commits suicide as a way to avoid becoming a shibito. Unfortunately, killing himself only quickens his transformation into a shibito. With a hole at the back of his head from the shotgun blast, Shibito Seigo scours Hanuda to search for any surviving humans, especially Miyako. At the mines, the undead doctor sees her with Howard – he takes aim with his shotgun and shoots her in the abdomen, incapacitating her. Howard, in response, goes after Seigo while Miyako lies down at the edge of the mines. Noticing that the student is after him, Seigo retreats into the mines, making sure that Howard won’t go after him. This encourages the student to defeat the Shibito Brain in the area to knock out the Nurse Spider Shibito and use a key to the mine’s siren to lure Seigo out. The doctor speaks of how Hanuda is ultimately finished, that Fate can’t be fought and that he’ll find where Howard is and kill him. Racing out of the mineshaft, Seigo is defeated by a shotgun-wielding Howard. Shibito Seigo makes his final appearance in the first timeline in the Nest. He spots Howard and attempts to kill him once again, but Howard is able to survive and carry on penetrating the Nest. Second Timeline Time is reversed after Howard's death and Sam, Seigo and Bella’s shibito transformation. Seigo, unconscious, hears the memories of him crying out as his parents are killed, the elder of the Saiga family saying how their deaths must be kept a secret, and Seigo’s owns last words as a human before committing suicide, followed by the sound of his shotgun. Awake, Seigo is confused, and tries to survive Hanuda. Standing on the market’s watchtower, Seigo senses déjà vu – he feels as if he’s done this before. He has regained a varying recollection of the original timeline. Before he can remember anything else, he spots Bella Monroe being chased by A Shibito-turned Sol Jackson. Sniping from the watchtower like in the first timeline, Seigo saves Bella, who run off in fear, afraid that he might be a Shibito. Realizing that something is wrong with time, Seigo aims to find the Ancient Book. The house containing it is locked, leading him to find the key to the building in a small house, opening a closet that contains a Shibito Brain. The Brain is shot, silencing its wail, and the key is taken. The Ancient Book is found, and Seigo finds photographs of himself when he was younger, calling his younger self “''the real me''”. Later, he sees a light in the sky – a force unleashed by Miyako that of a supposedly powerful deity-like entity that can put a stop to Kaiko – and recognises it, realizing that he may have to find the Uryen so that Hanuda will be set free. By the time he wanders the Iraku Valley, he discovers Howard Wright, unconscious. Stating that this appears to be no random counter and that Fate has made sure that this meeting occurs, Seigo carries Howard over his shoulders and begins to make his way back to the clinic, but not before acknowledging a nearby Bella Monroe to follow him for safety. Back at the clinic, Seigo operates a blood transfusion on Howard, certain that he will be able to use the Uryen with the blood of Miyako coursing through the student’s veins. He also vents out his interest of trying to kill shibito permanently by dissecting a female shibito while waiting for Howard to wake up. During his experiment, Howard and Bella stumble across him, and Bella faints at the sight of the dissection. Seigo, his sanity now questionable, asks Howard, “''How are you feeling, now that you’ve started your new existence?” Howard calls him “''sick in the head”, but Seigo ignores this and tells him that he can stay for however long he likes, while announcing that he has some business to take care of. Wearing a bloodied white doctor’s coat, he ventures to the mines. Now at the town mines, Seigo encounters Yuki again, who has now evolved into a Brain Shibito. He shoots her down, and the way he came forward is blocked by collapsing rubble. Along his journey, he shortens the barrel of his shotgun, allowing him to shoot with little recoil and a shortened stock. After eventually moving downwards to the bottom floor, Seigo’s progress is interrupted by the presence of a Maggot Shibito. Knowing that he would have to use alternative means to incapacitate it, the doctor finds Yuki again, and, with a stake, impales her in the face, rendering her immobile and sending the Maggot into unconsciousness. Making his way down to the bottom floor, Seigo moves through a crack in the wall and finally discovers the Uryen. At the time of Kaiko’s resurrection, Seigo appears soon after the god’s revival, who has come back as an amoeba-like entity due to Seigo and Howard possessing the rest of Miyako’s blood. With the Uryen in hand, Seigo tells Amana that anyone can change their fate, and is stabbed by Kaiko, who feels the presence of Miyako’s blood in him. In response, Seigo unleashes the Uryen’s power, promptly destroying Kaiko’s physical body, who retreats back into Inferno. Later, with his shotgun, Seigo also makes his way into Inferno with the intent of handing over the ancient weapon to Howard, citing that it is Howard’s role to use the Uryen and end the nightmare. However, he also knows that Howard will have to use his own blood willingly in order for him to properly use the device, so he attacks him with his shotgun, partially out of guilt for killing Yuki for the ceremony and wishes to be killed. Tiring of his sword, Seigo switches to the Homurangi, his family sword. Howard is told by Miyako’s spirit that he must unlock the Uryen, and does so. With the Uryen, Howard blasts Seigo with a large blue flame, with eventually dissolves him. In his parting words, Seigo says that his role in helping save Hanuda is finished, and that he must exit – his last word before dying is calling out for Yuki. Playable Chapters Chapters as an Enemy '''Episode 6: Chapter 2 (Shibito) Episode 12: Chapter 4 (Human) Trivia Shiro Miyata: 1. Adopted as a young child 2. Works as a doctor who owns the town’s clinic 3. Killed a nurse he was in a relationship with, though through different means (Shiro: strangulation; Seigo: impaled by a knife) and for different reasons (Shiro: found out she was pregnant; Seigo: part of the town’s ritual) 4. Dissects a female shibito in order to see how their body functions and if they can be destroyed 5. Dissection is intruded by the arrival of Kei/Howard, and shows that he’s starting to lose his sanity 6. Saved Kyoya/Howard and Yoriko/Bella and bringing them over to the hospital 7. Uses the Uryen in an act of self-sacrifice to try and vanquish something (Shiro: Failed Shibito; Seigo: Kaiko) Akira Shimura: 1. Owns a firearm (Akira: hunting rifle; Seigo: double-barrelled shotgun) 2. Starts a level from a watchtower and snipes from the vantage point 3. Saves a person in the town’s rural area (FS: Yoriko; BC: Sam and Bella) 4. Commits suicide by shooting themselves in the head 5. Resurrected as shibito and realize that there is no way out of Hanuda, becoming nihilistic 6. Snipes Yoriko/Miyako 7. Defeating by Tamon/Howard 8. Return as a shibito again (FS: Fly Shibito; BC: Normal Shibito) 'Jun Kajiro: ' 1. Involved in the opening ritual 2. Confronting Kyoya/Howard when they first meet Miyako 3. Getting hit with a stick by Miyako, to varying effect (Jun: knocked out; Seigo: mildly amused) 4. Confronting Kyoya/Howard in Inferno and battling him with a firearm 5. Destroyed in the final battle by Kyoya/Howard through the Uryen 'Kei Makino: ' 1. Giving the hero (Kyoya; Howard) the Uryen 2. Sacrificing himself involving the Uryen (Shiro: freeing Failed Shibito; Seigo: fighting Howard so that Miyako will urge him to use the Uryen) Trivia *In the game, Seigo has the most ammunition than any other character - his shotgun contains an average of 40 shells. *In the introduction to Episode 1, the red hood Seigo wears and the wielding of the Homuranagi makes him resemble Pyramid Head from the Silent Hill series, who wields a large, heavy blade named the Great Knife, and wears a triangular helmet over his head. This provides one of the many similiarities between the'' Forbidden Siren'' and Silent Hill franchises. Gallery Shibito Seigp.jpg|Shibito Seigo in his confrontation with Howard Wright. Note the shotgun wound at the back of the head Seigo gun.jpg|Seigo Saiga wielding a revolver in the town market Seigo Archive License.jpg|Seigo's driver's license in the Archive Files Category:Siren: Blood Curse Characters Category:Gun-wielders Category:Characters who commit suicide Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters who live Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters with three missions Category:Male Characters